Broken Mirror
by BbyStarlette
Summary: Originally a ONESHOT:Morgan's thoughts after cheating on Penelope... Morgan's POV. & Now Garcia's reaction afterwards... Garcia's POV. Don't mean to hurt any Morgan/Garcia fans out there. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Super short…Hope you like=]

* * *

**

I remember the day. She came back into my life and expected everything to be the same as before. It couldn't happen. I had been dating Penelope for about 4 months already.

I had been a player all my life. However, I decided to leave it all behind the day Penelope and I became official. It was never my intention. All I was going to do is go over to her place and let her know that I couldn't keep seeing her, or speak to her anymore. I had finally found the woman I wanted to be with for the rest of my life and I couldn't continue with my usual ways. Hooking up with random women would no longer be part of my routine. I knocked on her door and waited for an answer.

_"Hey there, sexy. It's been a while."_

She stood holding the door open and invited me in. All I wanted to do was talk to her and get it over with. I went and sat on her couch and she sat next to me. I began to speak but she cut me off by placing a kiss on my lips. I tried pulling away but it was too late, she continued kissing me hard. It was a force of habit. I wanted to get her off me, but by that time I had completely forgotten why I was there in the first place and who Penelope Garcia was. I let it happen. I didn't realize what I had done until the following morning when she closed the door behind me. How was I supposed to tell Penelope about this? She would never forgive me. That was a fact. I messed with perfection. Penelope and I were so happy together and I knew I had fucked up big time. As much as I wanted to hide and never tell anyone, I knew eventually Penelope would find out. I needed to confront her and tell her myself if I wanted to save at least a little bit of the trust she had invested in me. If only I could turn back time, go back just 12 hours. Then I could probably remind myself of how much Penelope means to me and how much I love her, and prevented the biggest mistake of my life. All I knew is this wasn't what I wanted at all.

* * *

**Review please!**

**I will leave you with a quote:**

_**"Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken, but you can still see the crack in that mother fucker's reflection."**__**  
**__**-Lady Gaga**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to add one more chapter, to show Penelope's reaction after finding out about Derek cheating... In Penelope's POV.**

**Hope you like=]**

* * *

I hurried to the door as the knocking grew louder. "Throw my door down already!" I yelled. Whoever it was had some serious issues. It was barely 7am.

I opened the door and Morgan ran in to my apartment. His face was covered in tears. In all the years that I had known him, I can honestly say I have never seen him like that.

"Derek, baby, what's wrong?"

He took a seat on my couch and I followed and took the seat next to him. I didn't know what had caused this upon my beautiful Derek Morgan. He held his head in his palms, and he wouldn't let me see his face.

"Derek, did something happen?" I asked nervously.

My mind started racing at a thousand miles per hour. What if something had happened to someone on the team? What if someone had gotten hurt, or even worse, died. I too began to tear up at the awful thought that began to invade my mind.

"Talk to me, Derek. You're scaring me."

He finally looked up.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I'm sorry" He wouldn't stop apologizing.

The thought of someone I cared about being hurt suddenly stopped clouding my mind.

"Why? Why are you sorry?" I said rubbing his back in an effort to comfort him.

"I went to Tamara's yesterday…"

He didn't even have to finish the sentence when it finally hit me. He had done what he promised not to ever do. He swore to me he would never do anything to hurt me and he made a pact to do everything he could to keep me happy. I was devastated. I regretted ever giving him my trust and love.

"I know I don't deserve you." He said as he tried to hug me.

I was way too furious to let that happen. My blood was boiling and I could myself start to tremble. I looked him straight in his eyes. "Dam right you don't" I managed to say without yelling. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but my anger wouldn't let them out. And the last thing I needed was too let the man who hurt me know what I was feeling. I couldn't let him know that even though he had forgotten about me while he cheated, I still loved him. As much as I wanted to slap him and run off and do the same with the first man I could find, I knew I was incapable. As for forgiveness it wasn't even up for discussion. I needed to be by myself and do some serious thinking in order to reach a decision.

"Derek, get out." I said pointing him to the door. I tried hard to keep my composure, but I could feel myself getting closer to a breakdown.

"Baby girl, please. Let's talk." He begged and reached for my hand.

I Moved out of his reach as fast as I could.

"No. Get out now. I won't say it again."

He wiped his eyes and stared me in the eyes. I looked away quickly. If he didn't leave in that very instant I knew I would have a complete emotional meltdown. He finally gave up and started walking towards the door. As soon as he was out I walked to the door and slammed it shut. Only then I realized what I had to do. I had to officially cut all ties with that man. And I was okay with that idea.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**& ANOTHER QUOTE:**

_**"Your love is nothing I can't fight. Can't sleep with the man who dims my shine..."**_

_**-Lady Gaga**_


End file.
